


Scarves

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think I see the point of scarves," Lucifer complained, mentally adding them to the list of things about humanity he had experienced with an open mind for Sam's sake but still did not understand or like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my 2012 Advent! And finally porn!

The boys never charged for their work. But if a grateful home owner wants to show their appreciation for a having a ghost free house by sending them off with a plate of homemade cookies or something of that sort, they certainly won't turn it down.

That is how Sam, Dean, and Lucifer (who, due to his general super-poweredness and Sam's refusal to take advantage of that, was not so much a part of the hunt, but a perpetual tag along, there to make sure that no one (i.e. Sam) was in mortal danger) ended up with new scarves.

The group thanked the homeowner, a middle aged man who previously had a painting of a man knitting on horseback prominently featured in his living room, until Sam and Dean had to burn it once they figured out that the disgruntled ghost of the painter's husband inhabited it, and walked down the sidewalk to the Impala, each putting their scarves on, testing their effectiveness against the chilly winter air around them.

Lucifer looked down at the sad excuse for a knot he'd managed in tying the scarf around his neck and frowned, prompting a laugh from Sam once the brunet looked back at his angel.

"Let me fix it," Sam chuckled, walking up to Lucifer and retying the pale, blue, green and white patterned scarf despite Lucifer's mild protests.

"I don't think I see the point of scarves," Lucifer complained, mentally adding them to the list of things about humanity he had experienced with an open mind for Sam's sake but still did not understand or like.

"I suppose angels don't get cold, so you don't need a scarf. But it looks good on you," Sam winked, pulling Lucifer into the back seat of the Impala with him. "It just takes some practice to tie them."

Lucifer grumbled but didn't protest as he shut the car door, and Dean drove them back to the motel.

Late that evening, Sam and Lucifer returned to the motel room after hustling some pool to help pay for the next room they'd be staying in, leaving Dean at the bar to drink and get laid while they had some alone time.

Sam insisted on packing up everything into their duffle bags so they could sleep in the next morning before they had to check out, but eventually Lucifer coaxed him into bed, immediately pushing Sam's shirt up, desperate to get it off.

"It's only been four days, Lucifer," Sam chuckled, assisting in removing his own shirt before tugging lightly at Lucifer's.

"Four days too long," Lucifer murmured, kissing Sam as his hands went straight for the closure of Sam's jeans.

Sam laughed, returning the kiss and taking Lucifer's hand, removing it from his jeans. "So eager."

"Of course I am. I always want you." Lucifer put his hand on Sam's side and slowly let it fall to Sam's hip.

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself, maybe I'll have to tie you up." Sam said with a smirk. He'd occasionally bound Lucifer's hands before. It wasn't really a bondage thing, there was nothing that could keep Lucifer tied up if he actually struggled against it at all, but more of a reminder to the angel that Sam sometimes found the sensation of the constant feather-light touches Lucifer was so fond of teasing him with a bit overwhelming, and it would be better for both of them if Lucifer kept his hands to himself this time around. That didn't stop Sam from finding the sight of Lucifer spread out on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard, letting Sam be the one in control, equal parts awe inspiring and just plain hot.

Lucifer returned the smirk without a word, running his hands over Sam's body again, then letting Sam push him back against the bed and take him by the wrists, dragging his arms so that they were crossed just above his head.

Sam kissed Lucifer once before pulling away, trusting him to keep his hands as they were for long enough to find something to tie them with.

A moment later, Sam returned with the tube of lubricant and Lucifer's scarf. He secured Lucifer's hands to the headboard, leaning down to kiss him once more before undressing them both.

Letting Sam undress him, Lucifer didn't even bother to pull at the restraint, knowing that he could easily be free of it if he wanted to be. He simply returned Sam's kisses, licking into Sam's mouth and moaning softly while Sam slid a slick finger into him.

Sam worked Lucifer open slowly, pulling whines and moans from the angel and swallowing them all. Once he felt that he had teased Lucifer enough, he pulled away, settling between the blond's spread legs and stroking himself with a slick hand.

"Sam..." the angel whined softly, having half a mind to wrap his legs around Sam and pull him in, wanting, needing more contact.

"Patience is a virtue," Sam smiled, running his hand along Lucifer's thigh.

"It's been a long time since anyone suggested I still had virtue." Lucifer wrapped his leg around Sam, not pulling him closer yet, but giving him a hint that he should do something soon.

Shaking his head, Sam leaned down and kissed Lucifer again before straightening back up and pushing into him, pulling a low moan from himself and a higher pitched one from his angel.

Lucifer pushed back as Sam slid into him, and wrapped his legs around him more tightly, pulling him in until Sam had bottomed out.

Another moan escaped Sam's lips as he pulled back as far as Lucifer allowed him to and pushed back in, working into a steady rhythm, taking himself apart as he wrapped a hand around Lucifer's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Lucifer moaned louder as Sam began to pick up his pace and slam into Lucifer harder. He wanted to pull Sam down into another kiss but settled for just whining amidst his moans.

Sam took the hint and leaned down, kissing Lucifer as he stroked the angel's cock faster, bringing him close to the edge.

After a few more strokes, Lucifer came, Sam's name on his lips as he bucked back against the thrusts into him and forward into Sam's hand.

A few more moments of harder, faster thrusting later, Sam tumbled over the edge as well, moaning loudly against Lucifer's lips as he slammed in one more times and stilled his hips. 

Sam pulled out and away for a breath, rolling off of Lucifer, both of them still breathing heavily. He reached up and undid the knot securing Lucifer's hands to the headboard. 

"I think," Lucifer said between breaths, smirking and rubbing his wrists where they had chafed lightly from the knit wool, "I might understand the appeal of scarves a little better now."

Sam only laughed and kissed Lucifer, tossing the scarf away and pulling the sheet over top of them, settling into his arms to fall asleep.


End file.
